1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mouse cursor calibration and more specifically to a system and method for remote monitor cursor calibration that allows switching between the local mouse cursor and the remote mouse cursor to be accomplished transparently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In remote monitoring systems, the remote system mouse can be in one of two modes: software mode or hardware mode. In hardware mouse mode, the mouse cursor position can be exactly determined from the video controller and this data can be transmitted to the monitoring station. On the monitoring station, this mouse cursor position data can be used to exactly synchronize the local and remote mouse cursors. In software mouse mode, the mouse cursor position can not be determined without installing additional software on the monitored station and hence without this additional overhead, there is no way to tell the monitoring station about the current mouse cursor position. Based on the initial divergence of the mouse position, the local and remote mouse cursors get out of synchronization and it is difficult and frustrating to control the mouse cursor movement, especially around the edges of the remote window.